Severus's Promise
by adhesivebagels
Summary: Severus gets summoned to the Dark Lord. Voldemort has a little present for him...Harry Potter. Can Severus do as the Dark Lord commands? And will Harry ever forgive him for it? Warnings: Rape, Abuse, Slash HP/SS OOC AU OneShot


**Severus's Promise**

By: **adhesivebagels**

 **Summary:** Severus gets summoned to the Dark Lord. Voldemort has a little present for him...Harry Potter. Can Severus do as the Dark Lord commands? And will Harry ever forgive him for it? Warnings: Rape, Abuse, Slash HP/SS OOC AU OneShot

 **Warnings:** Rape, abuse, slash HP/SS

 **A/N:** This is a little story my dirty mind cooked up. I changed it a little. I originally intended Severus to be cruel but I just couldn't do it. Isn't that weird? Maybe I'm too soft lol. Hope you enjoy it! Read and Review! **This is a OneShot! There is only one chapter!** If you liked this check out my other story "Harry Potter and the Death Eater" and it's sequel "Harry Potter and the Hunt for the Horcruxes"!

.

.

It was evening, Severus Snape was sitting in his home in Spinner's End when he felt the burn of the dark mark on his forearm. He hissed at the pain and pulled his robe up, inspecting the mark.

It seemed the Dark Lord was calling him. He climbed to his feet and turned on the spot, apparating away.

He arrived in front of the Dark Lord's residence, a rundown shack covered in vines in the middle of an empty dirt lane. Severus approached the shack quickly. It would not do to make the Dark Lord wait, Severus knew from experience that he did not appreciate tardiness.

As Severus drew closer to the house, the shack's appearance changed. The glamour faded away to reveal a sprawling mansion. It was magnificent, the Dark Lord would never settle for less. It was surrounded by lush gardens and a stone fence.

Severus walked up to the tall oak front doors and opening one, slipped inside.

There was a figure in the entranceway. He turned as Severus approached him.

"Ah, Severus, you were called also?" Came Lucius's steely voice. He was looking at Severus, his eyebrow raised in question. Severus studied him. His grey eyes were regarding him with coldness. His silver hair was loose, framing his aristocratic features. His regal frame was covered in an exquisite traveling cloak, the cane that Severus knew housed his wand was held in one hand.

He sneered at Lucius. "Of course, the Dark Lord knows he has my loyalty. He frequently calls on me when he doesn't trust...others to do the job" he smiled coldly at Lucius, hoping to rile him.

Lucius expression did not falter, but his eyes changed, narrowing slightly.

"We shall see" he said softly, before turning and stalking away. Severus pondered his reply. What did he mean, we shall see?

He followed Lucius down a hallway and past several rooms until they stood in front of two magnificent wooden doors.

Lucius opened one of the doors and held it for Severus.

"After you" he said with a condescending smile on his face. Severus wondered what was going on. Lucius was acting suspicious. He walked through the open door and found out why.

The sight that greeted him made his eyes widen slightly.

The Dark Lord was standing in front of the fireplace.

There was a small body on the rug at his feet.

It was Harry Potter.

He looked like he'd been beaten, he was covered in bruises and cuts. He was moaning in pain as the Dark Lord stood over him, his wand in his hand. Severus recognized the effects of the Cruciatus curse.

The Dark Lord was torturing him.

He stepped closer and the Dark Lord spotted him. He took his wand off the boy, stopping the torture curse. He smiled at Severus.

"Ah, Severus, my friend, come closer" he said softly.

Severus approached him and bowed before the Dark Lord, falling on one knee and lowering his head.

"My Lord" he said. He heard Voldemort approach and felt his hand on the top of his head, his touch almost tender.

"Severus, I have a treat for you tonight" he said silkily.

The hand left him and Severus stood, looking into the red eyes of the Dark Lord.

He was smiling at him, but his eyes were cold. Severus glanced down at the boy and then suddenly he knew.

The Dark Lord reached down and pulled Harry up by his hair. The boy screamed in pain but did little to try to escape. His body must be weak.

"The boy shall be yours" he said softly, he was watching Severus.

Severus thought quickly. The Dark Lord meant to give the boy to him? What did he mean? Did he want Severus to kill him? Severus's heart beat faster. Or maybe he meant something else...

Voldemort continued to smile at him, his hand still in Harry's hair.

"I want you to make him yours Severus, you understand?" Voldemort said softly, "I know you are lonely since I killed that half-blood Lily. Well, here is her son. And I am giving him to you to enjoy"

There was amusement in his eyes and Severus knew then that he was toying with him.

"They do look similar do they not? Harry has his mother's eyes" he wrenched the boy's head up to look into his green eyes.

'Yes, my Lord" Severus replied.

"Then here, take him" he shoved the boy at Severus and he instinctively caught him in his arms.

He knew Voldemort was testing his loyalty. That was why Lucius was acting the way he was earlier. He glanced over at Lucius, who was leaning against a wall, nonchalant. He smiled at Severus.

He knew. Severus had been called here to prove his obedience to the Dark Lord. If he didn't do as he was commanded, Voldemort would kill both him and the boy. He had to do this. He only hoped that Harry would forgive him.

Severus looked back down at the boy in his arms. He was breathing hard, his eyes were closed. His small hands clutched at Severus's cloak. How old was Harry now? Sixteen?

Severus looked back up at the Dark Lord's waiting gaze.

"Thank you, my Lord" he said with gratitude that he did not feel, he bowed again.

Voldemort was watching him.

"Well, go ahead Severus, claim what is yours, don't hold back on account of us"

There was amusement in his voice, but also a deadly command. Severus dared not disobey. To do so would be his death.

He must fuck Harry Potter.

He looked back down at the boy. He had never hated Harry. He may have despised him but never really hated him. To do this to him...was cruelty. He would be raping the boy.

But Severus knew that if he didn't do it, they would both be killed.

"Yes, my Lord" he said, gratitude in his voice. He pulled his robes over his head, leaving his shirt and breeches on.

He then reached for the boy's clothes. He tried to be as gentle as he could without seeming so. If Voldemort noticed any hesitation or regret, he would know he was faking it.

He pulled the boy's robes up to expose his muggle jeans and then reached around to unbutton the pants.

Harry whimpered as he was moved. He must be in pain. His beaten body looked pitiful.

Severus wanted to ease his pain as much as possible.

Keeping his head down so Voldemort wouldn't see, he muttered a healing spell. He wanted to make this as painless as possible for the boy.

Harry's whimpers quieted as the healing spell helped to erase his pains.

Severus continued unbuttoning his pants and pulled his zipper down.

The boy's eyes shot open. He stared at Severus, his green eyes wide.

"Wh-What?" He stammered, taking in Severus's hand on his zipper. He looked around and spotted Voldemort and Lucius and his eyes widened further. He looked back at Severus.

"Professor, help me" he said, pleading in his voice. Severus's heart broke. He didn't want to do this but he had to. It was only sex, the boy would recover. It was either this or death.

He hoped Harry would forgive him.

He looked down at the boy, he kept his expression cold so the Dark Lord could see.

"Why would I help you?" He sneered at the boy, "Now, be quiet and stay still and this will go easier for you" he said. With that he pulled Harry's pants down, exposing his boxers.

Harry gasped and tried to pull his pants back up but Severus had a firm grip on his arm, pinning him to his chest. He reached with his other hand and pulled the boy's robes and shirt off of him until his torso was bare. He was clad only in boxers.

Harry was breathing hard, his hands were clenched into fists, his body taunt against Severus's. He tried to pull away from him but Severus was stronger and kept a vice grip on his arm.

"Let go!" He shouted.

"No" Severus growled.

Harry swung his fist at him and Severus caught it and pulled the boy to him.

His lips crashed into the boy's and he tasted sweetness. His lips were softer than they looked. Severus's lips moved against his unyielding ones, tasting him. That was when he felt Harry bite him. He jerked his head back, the boy's eyes were furious.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle at his gall. The boy was not going to make this easy.

That was when an idea came to him. He sent a message to the boy's mind.

 _Potter, stop fighting me! We are in danger here. I am trying to get you out of this alive, but you will have to do as I say._

Harry's eyes widened as the thought reached him. Severus read his thoughts.

 _Why should I trust you? You hate me. Let go of me!_

Severus almost growled in frustration. This boy was infuriating.

 _Would you rather die? You may not care but I prefer to live. Do as I say and we will both walk out of this alive, Potter._

He watched the boy's eyes dart around the room, taking in the Dark Lord and Lucius. He seemed to come to a conclusion and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

 _Fine, I'll do as you say_

Severus felt a pang of sadness at the boy's tone. He sounded defeated.

 _Don't worry, Harry, I won't hurt you_

Harry looked up at that, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. He nodded slightly.

"What's wrong, Severus?" He heard the Dark Lord ask.

"Nothing, my Lord, I was only admiring the boy's body"

"Ah, of course, carry on"

Severus turned back to Harry.

 _Trust me_ he thought to the boy.

 _Okay_ came his hesitant reply. He could see fear in the boy's eyes. Severus hated himself for what he was about to do.

He pulled Harry closer to his body, wrapping his arms around the boy.

This time Harry did not fight him but held himself rigidly, obviously not approving of this.

Severus held him in his arms, his body was so cold. He examined the boy. His pale skin was soft, his torso was well muscled from hours on the Quidditch pitch. His dark hair framed a handsome face and those eyes. They were similar to Lily's eyes but were very different, with streaks of silver in them.

There was no denying that Harry was attractive. Severus felt surprise at the thought. Since when had he thought the boy attractive?

Severus leaned forward, his face inching closer to the boy, he didn't want to scare him.

 _I am going to kiss you, Harry_

Harry's eyes widened at that but he did not pull away.

Severus moved forward the remaining few inches and claimed the boy's lips with his own.

His lips were so soft and sweet. Severus suckled on Harry's lower lip before moving to the top one. His tongue darted out to worry at the line of his lips, begging entrance to his mouth. Harry hesitated a moment and then opened under him. Severus pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth, exploring the warm cavern inside. His tongue found Harry's and tangled around the boy's hot tongue.

He heard the boy moan into his mouth. Severus's heart beat faster at the sound and he felt blood rush straight to his groin.

Merlin, he was enjoying this. What was wrong with him?

But Severus couldn't help himself. He couldn't deny that the boy felt good.

One of his hands went up to tangle in Harry's hair while the other dropped to his slim waist, where he pulled the boy tightly against him.

He could feel Harry's cock through the thin boxers he wore and he had to hold back a groan. His own cock was almost hard now, pressing against the boy's. He was sure Harry could feel it. What would the boy think of him? He must surely hate him now.

Severus took his lips off the boy's and traveled downward. They trailed along his stubbled jawline and lower to his soft neck. Finding the boy's pulse there, he gently suckled at the skin.

Harry moaned again and one of his hands reached up to bury itself in Severus's hair, pulling his head closer to him. Severus's breath caught at the action.

Was the boy enjoying this? He hoped it was so, he wanted to make the boy feel good. If they had to do it like this then he was going to make sure Harry enjoyed it the best he could.

His lips moved up to trace a delicate ear and he paused to suckle on an earlobe, teasing it with his tongue. He heard Harry's breath catch and his hand clutched at his shirt.

Severus went back to his mouth where he kissed the boy's soft lips.

He felt Harry move against him, this time responding to his kiss with hesitant movements. When Severus's tongue tangled around his, he felt the boy's tongue moving against his own, exploring the warm invader.

Severus groaned into the boy's mouth. Merlin, the boy was driving him crazy.

He pressed his erection into the boy's groin and was rewarded with Harry's soft gasp. He didn't stop but ground his hips into the boy's, relishing in the feel of his cock against his own.

Harry was breathing hard now, his breath warm against Severus's cheek.

Severus grasped the boy's slim hips and pulled him more firmly against his erection. Through his thin boxers, he could feel the boy's own cock hardening.

He grinded against the boy as his lips ravaged him with a passion.

Severus's hands went lower to cup the boy's tight buttocks. He lifted him with his strong arms so that Harry's legs were wrapped around Severus's hips. The closer contact with Harry's cock had Severus groaning. The feel of Harry's legs wrapped around him felt delicious. He grinded against the boys cock faster.

He needed more.

Looking around him, he caught sight of a couch along one wall. He walked with the boy still wrapped around his waist to the couch, where he laid the boy down on the cushion beneath him. He stayed between the boy's legs and grinded into him, pressing his back into the couch. Harry was moaning now, his hard cock felt so good against Severus's. His legs tightened around his waist, holding him in.

Still Severus needed more.

He pulled away from Harry for a second to remove his shirt, and he started unbuttoning his pants. He looked back down at the boy.

Harry's eyes were widened, his expression suddenly fearful.

Severus opened his mind to talk to the boy.

 _Don't be afraid_ _Harry, I won't_ _hurt you_

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's lips, before pulling back to gaze into Harry's emerald eyes.

He looked into his mind to hear his small voice.

 _I trust you, Severus_

Severus's heart beat faster at that and unknown emotion welled up in him.

He moved away from the boy to pull his pants and underwear off before settling back between Harry's legs. His now bare cock grinding against Harry's erection, the sensation was driving him close to the edge.

He ground faster against the boy as his legs tightened around his waist. He heard the boy moan.

 _Severus please_

He heard the boys soft plea, and understood.

He reached between their bodies and pulled the boys boxers down and off, exposing the boys cock.

Severus looked down at the boy. He was beautiful.

His cock was hard and pink. The boy was well endowed, but not as big as himself. He wanted to touch him. He reached down and grasped the boy's throbbing erection.

The boy groaned against him and bucked in his hand. Severus chuckled softly.

He stroked the boy, relishing in his soft pants against his cheek. He reached with his other hand to cup the ball sac that hung below it. He gently squeezed and was rewarded with Harry's soft gasp.

He looked deeply into the boy's emerald eyes that were clouded over with passion.

 _Are_ _you ready, Harry?_

He had to ask the boy because he couldn't hold back any longer. He wanted him so badly. He needed to feel the boy on his cock.

 _Yes, Severus_

Severus's heart beat at his soft reply. He didn't wait to be told twice.

Quickly he muttered a preparation spell that would prepare the boy for anal sex. He wanted to make this as painless as possible for the boy. The spell helped lubricate him and take away the boy's pain.

With Harry still beneath him, he pulled the boy's legs up so that they were bent and he was leaning against them. He positioned himself against the boy's opening.

He heard Harry's breath quicken.

He rubbed his cock against his tight opening. Harry clutched at his shoulders, tensing up.

 _It's okay, Harry, try to relax_

He felt the boy relax slightly. Taking a deep breath, he slowly sank the head of his cock into Harry's hole. He quivered underneath him, his breath panting against Severus's cheek.

 _Does it hurt?_ He asked the boy.

 _A little, it's okay. Don't stop_

Severus's breath quickened at those words. He slowly pushed deeper into Harry's small hole, reveling in the feel of his tight passage clamping down on his penis. He was now halfway in Harry's anus. He went slowly forward, until he completely filled the boy.

He was so hot, and tight. The feel of his wet passage wrapped around Severus's cock almost sent him over the edge but he had to hold back. He wanted to make this pleasant for the boy.

He slowly pulled out of the boy and then went back in, probing, he angled upward, until-oh yes.

Harry cried out as he hit the sensitive organ that was his prostate. He clutched at Severus's shoulders, digging his nails into the skin.

Severus pulled out and sank himself deeper into the boy, rubbing against his prostate again. The boy moaned against him.

He moved faster now, in and out of the boy, each time rubbing against the sensitive prostate. Merlin, he felt so good.

The boy was shaking. He reached a hand down to stroke the boy's penis, further stimulating him. He continued to pump in and out of the boy, his movements becoming faster. He felt Harry's cock harden further and knew he was close.

Suddenly, Harry groaned against him and he felt him shoot hot cum in his hand. The sensation and the sound of Harry's release had him orgasming himself.

He groaned aloud and came, shooting his hot cum inside the boy's anus.

He collasped against the boy, spent. He kept his arms around him, he managed to turn so that he wasn't squashing the boy. He just held him for a few moments. And then...

"Bravo" he heard the Dark Lord's soft voice, and he stiffened. He had forgottent where they were for a moment.

"That was quite a good show, I believed you've given Lucius a hard-on" came the amused voice of Voldemort.

Severus looked over at Lucius who was standing by the door, red faced.

"I do not have a hard-on!" He snapped and paled at the Dark Lord's expression.

"Sorry, my Lord" he said.

Voldemort turned back to Severus with another waspish glance at Lucius.

"You've followed my command amicably, Severus, you've made me proud. You're loyalty is no longer under question"

Severus felt a fury like he had never felt before. This idiot man had made him rape Harry, although he had enjoyed it, the boy was innocent. He should not have had his first time like this.

He slowly rose from Harry and stood up, facing the Dark Lord.

"You are an idiot" he said softly, his voice deadly. Voldemort stared at his words.

"Come again?" He said, not believing his servant's words.

"I said you are an idiot. And you will pay for what you've done" Severus hissed at the man. He could feel his fury building. His magic responded to it, crackling in the air as it built around him. He didn't care about the danger anymore. He was pissed now. The walls of the room shook with his magical power.

The red eyes of Voldemort widened. He was no longer smiling.

"You dare defy me?" He sneered at Severus, "You will pay for your insolence"

With that Voldemort raised his wand and a shot of light sped towards Severus's exposed body.

Severus didn't have his wand on him, it was in his robes on the ground.

Thankfully he didn't need it.

He raised his hand and a blazing shield of fire surrounded him and Harry.

Voldemort's spell hit the shield and bounced off harmlessly. Severus smiled coldly at the man.

The Dark Lord's eyes widened and he yelled with fury. He shot spell after spell at Severus but they all hit his shield and bounced off. One rebounded spell hit Lucius, who fell to the floor, stunned.

Severus chuckled softly.

It was his turn now.

He raised his hand and shot a spell at Lucius on the floor. The Dark Lord looked at Lucius, quizzical at Severus's actions. But Severus continued to smile.

That was when Lucius gave a groan and stood up. He started walking toward the Dark Lord. There was a curiously vacant expression on his face.

The Dark Lord saw Lucius approaching.

"Ah, Lucius, good, help me kill this traitor" he said, but Lucius said nothing.

He finally reached the Dark Lord and before he could move, Lucius raised his wand and fired a spell at the Dark Lord.

The spell hit Voldemort and vines surrounded him, tying him tightly.

Severus saw the Dark Lord's eyes widen, but he couldn't move. He glared at Lucius.

"What are you doing!" He shouted. Lucius paid him no mind. He approached the Dark Lord and raising his hands up, encircled the man's waist in an almost tender gesture.

The Dark Lord's eyes bulged, he couldn't understand what Lucius was doing. And he was powerless to stop him.

"Get away from me!" He shouted. Lucius didn't stop but continued touching Voldemort, running his hands down his body.

Severus couldn't watch anymore.

He turned to Harry on the couch.

The boy was watching the scene with wide eyes. Severus reached down and gently took one of Harry's hands, raising him to his feet.

"It's time to leave Harry" he said. He retrieved their clothes and they dressed quickly.

Severus looked back over at Voldemort.

Lucius had him pinned on the floor now and was taking off his clothes. The Dark Lord was powerless to stop him. Lucius removed the last piece of clothing from Voldemort's body and tore his own clothes off, leaving them both bare.

Severus turned back to Harry.

"Don't look, Harry" he said softly. He pushed the boy out the room, but Severus paused in the doorway, looking back one last time.

Lucius was fucking Voldemort. The Dark Lord was on his hands and knees, his eyes wide with fury, as Lucius pounded into him from behind.

Severus smiled. A just punishment, he thought.

He returned to Harry, who was waiting in the hall. He took the boy's hand and together they left the Dark Lord's mansion, once and for all.

.

.

.

Severus was sitting with Harry at Saint Mungo's. They were keeping him overnight to heal the effects of the cruciatus on the boy. Severus looked over at him. Harry was dozing. Severus gazed at him, hating himself. He had raped the boy. He had hurt him and taken away his innocence. And the worst part was that he had liked it. He had liked the feel of Harry beneath him, his soft skin and his warm lips. His soft gasps and his body wrapped around his.

Oh god, what was wrong with him?

He couldn't sit here any longer knowing what he had done to the boy. He had to leave. Harry probably didn't even want him here anyway. How could he want the monster who had did this to him anywhere near him?

He made up his mind and stood up to leave.

That was when he felt a small hand on his wrist. He looked down in surprise.

Harry had his hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him from leaving.

"Where are you going?" Came his small voice.

Severus looked into the boy's emerald eyes, suddenly enthralled in his gaze.

"I was just...I didn't think you wanted me here. I was going to get Dumbledore to sit with you" he said quietly.

Harry was looking at him with a strange expression on his face. When he spoke, his voice was hesitant.

"Severus, I don't blame you for what happened," he said, he was looking into Severus's face now. Severus couldn't believe his ears.

"I...I raped you" he said quietly. He hated himself, he couldn't stand to be touching the boy he had hurt.

He pulled away from the boy and turned to leave.

He heard a noise and then Harry's arms were wrapping around him, stopping him. He turned to look down at the boy in surprise. There was anguish in the boy's face. He clutched at Severus's robes, keeping him from leaving.

"Don't go, Severus" he said and his voice broke. Severus's heart hurt for the boy and before he knew what he was doing, he had Harry in his arms, holding him against his chest. He cradled the boy to him as his heart tore in two. He had hurt this boy. He had damaged him forever. He should have fought harder, he shouldn't have done what Voldemort commanded.

"Harry, I'm so sorry" he said and he felt wetness on his face and realized he was crying.

Harry reached a small hand up and wiped away the tears from Severus's face. His hand rested against Severus's cheek. He was gazing into his eyes.

"Severus, please don't blame yourself, I knew you had no choice. I don't blame you, I actually..."Harry turned away from his, seeming embarrassed, "I enjoyed it" he said quietly.

Severus's eyes widened. The boy had enjoyed it? He had enjoyed having sex with him?

"I didn't...hurt you?" He asked.

The boy looked at him sheepishly.

"Not really, it just...felt good" he said quietly.

Severus smiled. He was glad he hadn't hurt the boy. He took Harry into his arms again and he felt the boy relax against him.

He just held the boy for a few moments, resting his head against the top of Harry's. Harry's hands reached up to wrap around his waist, holding him back.

They didn't say anything for a while and then...

"Severus..."the boy was looking up at him shyly. Severus looked down at him curiously. "Can you do something for me?' He asked, his face was red from embarrassment.

Severus raised his eyebrows at that, but he nodded.

"Anything, Harry, what is it?" He asked softly.

"Can you...kiss me?" came Harry's soft reply. Severus's eyes widened. He stared at the boy. Harry was looking at him with determination in his eyes. Had he heard the boy right?

He wanted Severus to kiss him?

"What...?" He questioned blankly.

Harry looked up at him shyly.

"I...want you to kiss me" he said and his hand was warm against Severus's face and his lips looked so inviting and all the feelings that he had felt when he had had sex with the boy came rushing back to him. He remembered the feel of Harry beneath him, his soft channel squeezing his cock as he pounded into the boy, his groan as he orgasmed.

Severus gazed into Harry's eyes. He didn't know why the boy wanted him to kiss him but he couldn't stop himself as he was drawn down to those soft lips.

He captured Harry's mouth in his.

He moved his lips against his, suckling on the sweetess, his tongue begged entrance to the boy's mouth. Harry opened up for him and Severus's tongue darted inside, exploring the warm cavern. He heard the boy moan. His tongue tangled around the boy's and he couldn't stop a groan from escaping. The boy felt so good.

And Harry was responding to him, his hands reaching up to tangle in Severus's hair while the other clutched at his shoulder, holding him closer. He felt his lips moving against him also, his tongue wrapping around his own in his mouth, tasting him.

This felt so good, he couldn't stop himself. He wanted the boy. He wanted to feel him beneath him again.

Suddenly, his senses came back.

He pulled away from Harry, holding him at arm's length.

"Harry we can't do this" he said.

Harry was looking at him and his lips were swollen from their kiss.

"But I want to..." He said softly, "I want you Severus" he was looking into Severus's eyes.

Severus gazed at the boy. This was too good to be true. They boy couldn't possibly want him. He must be still traumatized from his ordeal. Severus looked at him doubtfully.

"You can't want me after everything I've done to you" he said.

Harry looked at him exasperatedly.

"I already said I don't blame you, Severus, I want you. I want all of you" he said, he crept closer to Severus's lips, intent on kissing him.

Severus pulled back a little, holding the boy away. He thought quickly. He wanted the boy too, but he had to be sure. Harry might be acting like this because his ordeal was still fresh in his mind. He couldn't live with himself if he took advantage of the boy like this.

He looked deeply into Harry's eyes.

"Harry, how old are you?" He asked. Harry looked at him curiously.

"Sixteen, I'll be seventeen at the end of July"he replied.

Severus thought about that. The boy would be of legal age in two months. He knew suddenly what he had to do.

"Harry, if you feel the same way about me on your birthday, then I promise we will be together" he said.

He watched the boy ponder that, musing it over. Finally he nodded.

"Okay" he said, "I'll wait till my birthday, but..." He suddenly leaned forward and caught Severus's lips in his before he could react. His lips were passionate, claiming him eagerly, tasting him. Then he felt the boy pull away.

"Don't keep me waiting forever" he heard him say softly.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Review if you liked it! Check out my other stories on my profile!

.


End file.
